Problem: If $5^x=100$, what is the value of $5^{x+2}$?
Explanation: To get from $5^x$ to $5^{x+2}$, we may multiply by $5^2$.  Multiplying the right-hand side of the given equation by $5^2$ we obtain $5^{x+2}=\boxed{2500}$.